


Love The Way You Think

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is definitely sapiosexual. It takes Bruce a while to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/gifts).



"And that's why," Bruce concludes triumphantly, "your idea isn't feasible." Because it takes more than an allnighter of studying to become an expert at thermonuclear astrophysics, even for Tony Stark.

Tony Stark, who is standing in front of him, blinking and staring, and Bruce suddenly remembers that this isn't college, he doesn't get to have impassioned intellectual debates anymore. Not because he doesn't deserve them, nothing so self-pitying as that, but because the simple fact of the matter is that any display of emotion from him makes people nervous. Granted, Tony hasn't seemed nervous even once his presence so far, something which is inconceivable all on its own, and when taking into account that Tony has met the Hulk... well.

But still, Bruce shouldn't-

"Bruce," Tony says, "I hope you won't hold it against me but I really need to blow you right now." Then he sinks to his knees, eyes honing in on Bruce's crotch. After staring for a moment, Tony tilts his head and amends, "Actually I do hope you will hold it against me."

It's Bruce's turn to blink and stare. "Tony, what-"

"I don't see how I could be any clearer," Tony interrupts, and comes closer. On his knees still, and he keeps his hands resting loose on his thighs, and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips like he's already thinking about it, like he _wants_ this. Once he's almost between Bruce's legs he pauses and looks up at him from between his eyelashes. "If you don't want to, you just have to say."

Not want to? Bruce has been thinking about this practically ever since the first time he saw Tony's lips wrap thoughtfully around a stylus when he absentmindedly nibbled on it while contemplating whatever he was working on. Sometimes Bruce had to all but flee the lab to have a couple of minutes to himself to calm down. Nobody had ever tried Bruce's resolve of never making the first step as much as Tony.

Making an aborted movement with his hand – it's rude to grab a guy's hair before he even got his mouth on your cock, right? – Bruce curls his fingers around the edge of the table he's leaning against and says, voice a little raspy, "No, uh, go ahead."

Tony smirks and leans in to nose at the growing bulge in Bruce's pants, and Bruce would like to see the guy who has Tony on his knees in front of him, eyes bright and lips shiny pink, and doesn't get interested.

Still, as hot as it looks, Bruce is only stunned by the sight for a moment before reality comes creeping in again. He swallows. "Tony, are you sure-" you want this?

Tony looks up and him and smirks, mouth hovering just above where Bruce's cock is straining against his pants, but when he sees Bruce's expression his face softens. "Bruce," he says. "Yes. Are you?"

Swallowing, Bruce nods, not quite trusting his voice and it's a good thing because the way Tony smiles at him is breathtaking, brilliant and genuinely thrilled. Then Tony's hands are on Bruce's waistband, flicking the button open and pulling the zipper down even as he's already pulling Bruce's pants and underwear underneath down, letting his cock spring free. Maybe Bruce should be embarrassed about being this hard so quickly but he isn't. Couldn't possibly be, with the way Tony is staring at him hungrily, licking his lips as he leans in, moist breath fanning over Bruce's flesh.

"Tony," Bruce says and doesn't know where to go from there; his heart is pounding but not in the worrying way, and Tony Stark is on his knees between Bruce's legs, taking hold of his cock and guiding the tip to his waiting mouth, already open eagerly. And then Tony's lips wrap around the tip and he starts to suck, one long, luxurious pull that steals Bruce's breath, sends his mind reeling. Tony's mouth is hot, wet, his tongue wicked as it expertly hones in on all the spots, pressing against that bundle of nerves right under the head, flicking against the slit at the tip, massaging the vein on the bottom as he slides down, and down until he can't possibly take in any more. Bruce curses and balls his hands into fists, feels the heat and wetness and delicious pull sending waves of pleasure through his body every time Tony sucks. It becomes impossible to refrain from touching Tony, but when Bruce's hand tentatively cups the back of Tony's head all Tony does is suck harder, as clear a sign of approval as Tony can give without pulling off, which he's apparently reluctant to do. Encouraged, Bruce tightens his grip and he briefly pictures himself taking hold of Tony with both hands, holding him still while he slowly fucks into his mouth, but that's not a thing to do the first time, certainly not without talking about it first.

Still, this is far too hot already all on its own. Bruce is so close already, and the sight of Tony's lips wrapped around his cock doesn't help at all. Slowly, keeping the suction steady, Tony pulls off, tongue wicked and agile as it dances around Bruce's cock. Bruce groans and doesn't have the breath to make another sound when Tony sinks down again. It's clear Tony has done this before, more than once, but the knowledge that Tony has surely been with far more attractive people than Bruce, could be with them any time he wants, doesn't deter Bruce at all. Quite the opposite; it only makes this hotter, that despite all that Tony is still here, in a lab with Bruce, sucking his cock not only like a pro but eagerly, like he wants it, is enjoying it.

He clearly _is_ enjoying it, because one of his hands is between his legs, and how did Bruce not notice Tony pull his dick out and start to jerk off? Tony is touching himself while sucking Bruce's cock, the sight and knowledge nearly undoes Bruce. He gasps Tony's name, has to tilt his head back and close his eyes for a moment because the sight along with the pleasure nearly undoes him and it would be embarrassing if he came this quickly. Right when Bruce thinks he's got himself under control again Tony groans as he sinks down again, clearly more for his own benefit than Bruce's. The tightness of Tony's mouth, his throat vibrating around the head with the sound becomes too much; with a desperate gasp Bruce goes tense all over and whines Tony's name as orgasm crashes through him, completely stealing his breath and making his sight go blurry. If he weren't already coming, Tony swallowing him down like he likes it, wants it, would have finished Bruce off. As it is, he just makes a strangled noise and sinks down as his knees refuse to hold him up any longer, legs sprawled inelegantly on both side of Tony as he slumps.

Tony laughs breathlessly, mouth red and shiny as he wipes it with the back of his hand, eyes sparkling bright, and he's still touching himself, massaging himself at a steady pace. He looks at Bruce, entirely unashamed as he lets him watch, and Bruce couldn't have held back if his life depended on it. Without thinking about it he leans in, cups Tony's face and brings their mouths together, draws Tony into a deep kiss. Tony participates eagerly, like he's only been waiting for Bruce to make the first move, leaning into Bruce. His arm is still working between them and without breaking the kiss Bruce reaches down to where Tony's hand is working his cock, reaching past to cup Tony's balls, carefully tug at them. Tony whines into his mouth and for a moment Bruce hesitates, but then he reaches further behind, very alert to Tony's reaction as his finger slips between Tony's cheeks, rubs over his furled hole. But Tony doesn't seem to be at all averse if the way he groans into Bruce's mouth is anything to go by, how his hips twitch subconsciously. They're less kissing and more panting into each other's mouths now and Bruce is careful as he massages Tony's entrance, dips just the tip of his finger in, enough to make Tony feel it but not enough to hurt or really intrude. And Tony gasps and moans, the motion of his hand turning erratic as he comes, not caring at all how his come spurts over both his and Bruce's clothes, soiling them both.

Bruce doesn't really care either; he's too busy holding Tony through it as Tony shakes and goes completely lax in his arms, a warm, relaxed weight against him. The only thing he regrets is not getting a good look at Tony's face when he comes, and now that he's thinking about it he'd really like to see it, watch Tony come apart at Bruce's hand, under his tongue, maybe even Bruce's cock if he's into that. Bruce definitely is, drawing a deep breath at the thought and tightening his grip on Tony for a moment.

Tony huffs a laugh, tired and satisfied. "I'd definitely like to do that again, if you are game."

Surprised, Bruce blinks. "I thought..."

Expression turning sardonic, Tony pulls away a little. "That I'll sleep with anything that moves and can't be monogamic?"

Bruce winces at the reference to Tony and Pepper's break up and what the gossip columns had claimed afterwards, no matter that it wasn't true. "Tony," he says chidingly, "You know that I don't think that. I just thought that it, uh. Might have been a spur of the moment thing?"

For a moment Tony just looks at him, and then he laughs. "What, that I was so overwhelmed by your big brain that I couldn't help but suck your cock? Newsflash, Bruce," he leans in, face amused but with a hint of insecurity to it that Bruce is sure Tony isn't aware is showing, "I've had a crush on your brain ever since I read your paper on positron-electron correlation energy in an electron gas. Timeline-wise, that's before I even met you. I've been wanting to get into your pants roughly thirteen seconds after meeting you in person, and I've been wanting to keep you twenty minutes into our first science bro science session. I'm honestly amazed you didn't realize."

Flushing, Bruce ducks his head. Admittedly, Bruce had sometimes thought about it, what with how clearly eager Tony was to spend time with him, but he'd never honestly thought there was more than intellectual and sexual attraction behind it. "You want to keep me? You know I'm not a thing, right?"

"You're my stuff, Bruce," Tony says earnestly. "If you want to be, that is. No drawbacks to saying no, I promise, but I'll have to nurse my wounded h- ego for a couple of days so we'll have to take a break from our science orgies for a little."

He looks serious and is looking straight at Bruce, still and focused. Bruce has seen Tony look like that before, he has a way of looking right at his fears as if to prove to himself and them that he won't be made to lower his gaze just because he's scared. He doesn't look it, but Tony is _scared_ , is the thing, and Bruce is sure he meant to say heart, not ego.

Feeling his own heart flutter in his chest like it's trying to escape, Bruce licks his lips and says, "No need for that. Things are going so well right now, I would hate to interrupt the flow."

Tony looks at him for a moment as a grin slowly spreads on his face. "The flow, Bruce? Really?"

Bruce flushes and ducks his head again. "Stop it. And do you have spare clothes in here? Because otherwise everyone's going to know what we were doing in here the moment we step out of the lab and you can never use the words "science orgy" innocently again."

Tony is laughing, eyes bright and delighted. "Oh, Bruce, I've never used those words innocently. As far as I'm concerned, our brains have been in a committed relationship pretty much since the helicarrier. And sorry, but no, no spare shirts."

Bruce barely hesitates before shrugging nonchalantly and leaning in, boldly sneaking a hand under Tony's stained shirt because he can now, he's allowed, and he wants skin. "I guess then we'll have to at least make it worth their while."

Delighted, Tony gives a surprised laugh as he pulls Bruce close. "I love the way you think."

"I know," Bruce mutters into the kiss and swallows Tony's fake gasp, and his complain when he says "did you just Han Solo me?! Oh my god," and the next thing that comes out of Tony's mouth after that is a moan.


End file.
